marfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween
, originally known as Pump, is a fictional character in the manga and anime series MÄR. He is a member of the Chess Pieces, the series' main antagonists, and belonged to the high rank of Knight, of which he was third strongest. Background Halloween was born in an unknown town, and was abandoned by his parents as a child. For this, a defenceless Halloween, then known as Pump, was bullied by the town's other children. MÄR manga volume 13, chapter 139, page 1 In an attempt to escape, Pump would often climb up trees, though he apparently had trouble getting down from them. At some point, Pump met another young boy from his town, Alan, who would from then onward come to rescue Pump. Seeing that the bullies were afraid of Alan because he was strong, Pump became obsessed with becoming stronger so no one dared to mess with him. In the manga, Pump's obsession to become stronger is shown when he gains a penchant for dismembering live animals only because they are weak, of which Alan would discourage. The next day however, all the children who had bullied Pump were found murdered, torn to pieces with a blade, leaving Pump as the prime suspect. Pump left the village after this incident, prevented Alan from ever meeting him again. In the anime, the circumstances of his descent to the dark path was different: one day, after Alan prevented the bullies' anti-Pump crusades, Alan had shown Pump a flame-producing Nature ÄRM, and promised to present it to Pump once he awakened his magical powers, encouraging him to become a better and stronger person. However, refusing to wait to get this power, Pump stole the ÄRM from Alan while he sleeping. While escaping through the woods, Pump began to kick a two-headed dog along his path after a failed attempt to attack it with the ÄRM, to which its pack responded with chase. Pump, exhausted, eventually could no longer run, awaiting his demise, when the ÄRM he stole from Alan activated and drove the animals away. Alan, having awoken to find his ÄRM missing, went in chase of Pump only to find the killing spree he had caused. Although Alan attempted to encourage Pump to admit his mistake, Pump had little desire to fall to Alan's will and left, blocking Alan's path using the very flames of his stolen ÄRM. Soon afterwards, houses where the bullies lived spontaneously combusted, with Pump himself gone. Though no one sees him again nor blames Alan for this, Alan still blames himself for what happened. At some point Pump would join the Chess Pieces, an army formed for the cause of conquering MÄR-Heaven, under the pseudonym Halloween and chaining himself to a cross ÄRM, and would eventually rise to the rank of third-strongest Knight. Halloween would take place in the final round of the first War Games, fighting against Alan, MÄR manga volume 13, chapter 138, page 5 who has risen to the rank of second strongest Cross Guard. They fought to a draw, with both fighters incapacitated to a near-death state. Unwilling to end the battle with a draw, Halloween activated his Darkness ÄRM to seal Alan inside Edward, the talking watchdog of Lestava's royal family. MÄR manga volume 13, chapter 139, page 15 Personality Halloween is a most sadistic character, taking enjoyment in the pain and sufferings of others. Like other Chess Pieces, Halloween takes enjoyment out of slowly killing his enemies in battle. A lover of war and bloodshed, Halloween is often put in charge of Chess Piece operations, particularly major invasions. Halloween has a fancy for punishing lower-ranked Chess Pieces, as seen with him enjoying the mental torment of Ian when informed about the upcoming punishment of his lover, Gido. Halloween's love of torment and punishment extends even to his fellow Knights, commonly making death threats to Rapunzel should her greed get out of hand. Several times he is the pun of a joke about tomatoes because of his mask, which resembles a tomato, earning him the nickname 'Tomato Head' from Alan. Deep inside, however, Halloween is still the cowardly child he was when under his former name, as pointed out by Alan. Halloween holds a deep hatred for Alan inside of his crippled heart. He was thrilled during both battles he had with him, loving how he was hurting the only living person who opposed him in his childhood. MÄR manga volume 13, chapter 139, page 5 Halloween himself had been twisted into thinking that Alan was mocking him during their childhood together, transforming him into a perfect model of Chess Piece psychology. Once informed of Halloween's true identity, Alan would continue to refer to Halloween by his childhood name, which would become a major taboo for Halloween. Their rivalry would eventually be diminished by Halloween's defeat to Alan, with Halloween admitting to himself that Alan really was powerful. Plot Pre-War Games Halloween is first introduced alongside many other Chess Pieces during the resurrection of the no. 1 Knight, Phantom, when Candice found out about Phantom's revival. Given the task to inform Ian and Loco (the two Chess Pieces Diana sent after Lestava's princess) to return to Lestava Castle, Halloween reunites with Alan (who had awakened from inside Edward). With words the two confronted each other, with Halloween discouraging the idea that Ginta Toramizu would ever be able to defeat Phantom. After mockingly greeting Alan farewell, Halloween takes the two Chess Pieces back to Lestava Castle, where the second invasion of MÄR-Heaven is discussed. Halloween participates in the massacre by leading a large army of Chess Pieces, including the Knight Chimera, in an attacking on Acalupa Port. MÄR manga volume 3, chapter 24, page 2 Within three days the entire city is destroyed and most of its population is murdered.MÄR manga volume 3, chapter 27, page 10 Halloween is then put in charge of punishing the Rook Ian and the Pawn Gido, who had abandoned the battles to go search for Ginta and crawled back with an embarrassing defeat. To torture them both mentally and physically, Halloween has Ian locked up in chains and tells Ian that he will decide which Knight will deal with Gido, with the idea of having either Candice, Vidar, or Chimera execute the punishment. What Ian didn't know yet is that Halloween had Chimera sadistically punish Gido, much to Ian's sorrow. MÄR manga volume 4, chapter 32, page 5 Ian threatens to escape and murder Halloween, returned by Halloween with the mocking response of wishing Ian really was strong enough to kill him. MÄR manga volume 4, chapter 32, page 6 War Games Halloween made an appearance alongside Candice among the other Chess Pieces who watched the fight between Ginta and Garon. Peta mentions to Phantom that Halloween is among the Chess Pieces that would like to fight Ginta. Halloween makes his first reappearance preceding the second War Games' third round, where he again meets with Alan. Given a direct order by Phantom to allow Alan to participate, Halloween threatens the referee Pozun with death should he not cooperate. He later reappears alongside the Knights following the same round, and gets angered by Rapunzel's rash comments on how she would easily end the War Games. He and the other Knights observed the fight between Rapunzel and Ian before the 6th Round of the War Games. Preceding the final round, Halloween speaks with Loco and Chaton at Lestava Castle, looking forward to his upcoming match with Alan, though Chaton attempts to discourage Halloween from killing Alan. After the defeats of Vidar, Rolan, and Chimera, Halloween begins his fight with Alan, both wishing to settle their grudge with this battle. Seeing as how Alan would not easily be killed, Halloween begins a killing spree by aiming his attacks towards the spectators, with Alan blocking as many attacks as possible with his own body. Deciding to torture Alan even more, Halloween reveals to Alan his true identity of Pump, much to the shock of Alan. Halloween sends wave after wave of powerful attacks towards Alan, hoping that he will eventually succumb, leaving the defenseless audience vulnerable. Alan, deciding to take his chances and attack Halloween directly, mocks Halloween by attempting to use flames to wound him, though this is successful in the anime. Wanting to finally kill his eternal rival, Halloween unleashes his Guardian Wakan Tanka, almost killing Alan with it, only being defeated by the activation of Alan's own Guardian Saint Anger. With Halloween being thrusted into the sky to unknown whereabouts, Alan is named victor with Halloween's apparent demise. ÄRM Halloween is the Chess Pieces' third-strongest Knight, making him a formidable opponent in battle. His ÄRMs are: * Cross Dagger: Weapon ÄRM. The very cross tied to Halloween's back, that turns into, and shoots missiles of flame. Edited into a pole in the American dub. * Napalm Death: A weapon ÄRM that grows a large blossom from the back of Halloween's cross. It shoots flames like a cannon. * Flame Hands: Nature ÄRM which is used to create hands for Halloween, since he got himself tied to the cross. * Antares: Nature ÄRM. Creates balls of flame of multiple sizes used to throw at the enemy. * Sticks of Fire: Nature ÄRM. Two sticks with the tips on fire that shoots blasts of fire at the enemy, held by Halloween using Flame Hand. Left unnamed in the manga. * Grave Hail: Darkness ÄRM. Crosses, with several eyes and mouths on them, which shoots up from the ground, similar to Alviss' 13 Totem Pole's Guardian style. Edited into polls in the American dub. In the anime this ÄRM instead summons several coffins with the same eyes and mouths, which open up to reveal skeleton warriors to do Halloween's bidding. The side effects of using this ÄRM is not specified. * Igniel: A Darkness ÄRM. It merges two living creatures together, as seen with Alan and Edward. Its side effects are unknown. * Trick-Or-Treat: A Guardian ÄRM that creates explosive plant creatures with Jack-o-lantern heads. * Wakan Tanka: Though embodying the "divine sacred", summoning through Halloween's cross pendant ÄRM has minimized the "Great Spirit"'s omnipotence to the giant form of a winged skeleton-bodied skull. It has the power to breathe scorching flames. References Category:Chess Pieces Category:Knights Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Males